


Unexpectedly good

by Mestizo



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Kissing, M/M, One Shot, second chapter it's not related to chapter 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mestizo/pseuds/Mestizo
Summary: He Tian’s thumb stopped over the bleeding cut on GuanShan’s lips, who jolted feeling the stringy pain.“I should have done better” whispered He Tian(after chapter 243)two one shots not related





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The fanart was draw by the AMAZING bisho here: https://bisho-s.tumblr.com/post/174311150522/drawing-for-my-partner-in-crime-mestizo-efp  
> Thanks so much!!!!  
> My Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/Mestizo

“Are they-”  
“Shh! Shut up!”  
A group of at least fifteen men run merely a meter away from where they were hiding. A dark and narrow alley, so much cramped that they found them selves one in front of the other, just a few inches away. They couldn’t help it, they were running for a while and couldn’t keep it for too much long, so as soon as GuanShan had saw the alley, he had run towards it, bringing He Tian with him.  
He was breathing hard, and he felt his sweat slowly running down at the back of his neck. GuanShan peeked out, it looked like they had finally lost them. He sighed, slightly moving his shoulder blades; at that moment he didn’t feel like anything was broken, but he knew that as soon as the adrenaline rush would pass, everything would start hurting like hell.   
“This kind of reminds me of the first time we met”  
GuanShan jolted, somehow he had almost forgot that He Tian was just a few inches away from him…and he was still gripping his wrist tighlyt. He clicked his tongue, letting go of him.  
“Did you hit your head or something? It’s nothing like that time”  
For an instant GuanShan had the feeling that He Tian eyes were fixed on his lips, but it was for just a fraction and it was too dark to be sure.   
He Tian was panting too, heavily from his nose, his lips a thin line; his black hair plastered all over his forehead.  
“You did something unnecessary” said GuanShan, his voice barely audible “Again”  
He Tian grinned, tilting his head “Is that a thank you?”  
“No one asked you anything”  
He Tian smiled softly, narrowing his eyes, lowering them and fixing his gaze upon GuanShan’s lips, and this time GuanShan was sure about it.  
Then, He Tian slowly raised his hand, and as lightly as a feather, he traced GuanShan’s lower lip with his thumb, slowly.   
GuanShan felt like time was slowing down, silence engulfed them: the only sounds were his breathing and He Tian’s.  
He Tian’s thumb stopped over the bleeding cut on GuanShan’s lips, who jolted feeling the stringy pain.  
“I should have done better” whispered He Tian   
He Tian pressed his thumb, and GuanShan turned his head, keeping his face in touch with He Tian’s hand.  
“That hurts” whispered GuanShan.  
He Tian smiled, raising GuanShan’s face by his chin, looking intensely into his eyes “Allow me to disinfect it”  
“Wha-”  
After that, He Tian’s warm tongue was tracing GuanShan’s lips, pressing slowly and inviting. GuanShan didn’t move, he just couldn’t realize what was happening but…a deep part of him, somewhere in his head, or his heart, just didn’t care.   
Maybe it was the adrenaline still kicking into his veins, the excitement of running away…he didn’t know.  
As He Tian licked once more, GuanShan slightly parted his lips, deepening their kiss. He Tian get closer, resting his hand on GuanShan’s hips. One knee between GuanShan’s legs, He Tian pushed him against the wall, their tongues interweaving so slowly and so warm against one another.  
GuanShan’s hands traveled all over He Tian’s back, up and up until they grasped He Tian’s hair, tightly, bringing him closer.  
They kissed like that for long minutes, the sound of the city far away from them. He Tian then, after licking the cut one last time, moved away, breath heavy, and lips red and swollen, as GuanShan’s probably were.   
“Blood taste good on your lips” he breathed, licking his own lips.  
GuanShan turned away “…shut up”.

<https://bisho-s.tumblr.com/post/174311150522/drawing-for-my-partner-in-crime-mestizo-efp>


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/Mestizo  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mestizo-efp

“It’s late” said He Tian, lighting another cigarette “You should go”  
GuanShan put both his hands in his pocket, raising his chin. He looked at He Tian, not a single muscle moving. His back cold towards the window.  
Lights were so dim, and somehow He Tian thought that the city behind him fitted him so good.  
He moved one step.  
GuanShan’s eyes flinched a little, but He Tian saw that GuanShan fought with all his might the instinct imprinted in his mind to run away.  
Another step.  
He Tian was even able to image GuanShan’s hands tightening so hard in his pockets, his knuckles whitening, his teeth biting the inside of his mouth. And this battle, so furious, that GuanShan was making against himself just for him, making sure that He Tian wasn’t hurt, made his heart feel so hurtfully good.  
Another step and He Tian was right there, looking low, his eyes heavy.  
GuanShan’s breath…was so slow…and trembling.  
He Tian raised his hand, placing his fingertips over the glass, just over GuanShan’s right ear.  
He Tian tilted his head, trying so hard to not look at GuanShan’s lips. Maybe…it was too soon.  
He lowered his head, and he placed his lips just beside GuanShan’s left temple. He closed his eyes, breathing low.  
Towering over him, He Tian half-opened his eyes, his lips…just an inch away from GuanShan’s skin. He Tian went down, tracing with his breath the long line of GuanShan’s neck, the sweet curve of the crook, the soft flesh of the shoulder; there he saw GuanShan’s skin raising into goosebumps. At that little moment, He Tian find himself smiling so fondly at that natural reaction, that before he could realizing what he was doing, that his lips were already pressed into GuanShan’s shoulder.  
He Tian breathed, savoring GuanShan’s warm skin, he tasted so good, so warm. Like that was the only place for him.  
He felt GuanShan trembling, and he saw his right hand going out of his pocket and pushing him slightly on his chest. He Tian raised his head, looking at him… GuanShan’s eyes averted him, frowning, but also slightly blushing with such a sweet pink color.  
He Tian grinned, and taking GuanShan’s wrist he took his hand away from his chest, towards his slips, kissing GuanShan’s fingers tenderly.  
GuanShan widened his eyes, gasping and trying to make himself disappear into the glass window.  
He breathed hard, licking his lips as He Tian bit his middle finger.  
He Tian got closer again, hovering his lips on GuanShan’s. He looked at him, intensely. Tilting his head; GuanShan licked his lips, again.  
He Tian’s hand went on GuanShan’s little back, he liked that place so much, loving the curve that GuanShan’s back imagining all the way he could make it bend so sweet and so tempting.  
“GuanShan” he whispered, and with doing so his lips just barely brushed against GuanShan’s “What should I do?“  
GuanShan gritted his teeth “Don’t-” he tried to say, realizing that talking was also making his lips brushing against He Tian’s but…maybe he didn’t care.  
“Don’t fucking…tease me”  
“Am I?”  
With that He Tian just went down and kissed him. It was his second kiss with GuanShan but…it felt like it was something completely new.  
So warm.  
So welcome.  
So wanted…even from GuanShan. At least, he hoped so.  
The answer came as soon as he felt GuanShan’s teeth pressing on his upper lip.  
He Tian laughed, placing his hands on GuanShan’s sides “So good little Mo~”  
GuanShan’s hands intertwined behind He Tian’s neck “You talk too much’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/Mestizo  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mestizo-efp

**Author's Note:**

> My Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/Mestizo  
> Find me on tumblr: https://mestizo-efp.tumblr.com/


End file.
